finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventurer Squadrons
Adventurer Squadrons is a feature in Final Fantasy XIV that will be added with Patch 3.4. Players who have reached sufficient rank in their respective Grand Company may recruit and command a squadron of non-player adventurers enlisted within the Grand Company. Requirements The quest "Squadron and Commander" at the respective Grand Company HQ must be completed to unlock the feature. To undertake the quest, players must be Second Lieutenant or higher, have unlocked the Challenge Log feature, and be level 47 or higher. Management Recruitment Each time a new objective in the weekly Challenge Log is completed, a prospective recruit will arrive. Enlistment papers can be accessed on the desk in the squadron barracks. When a potential recruit piques the player's interest, select Question when viewing their enlistment papers to call them into the barracks and view their profile. If they are to the player's satisfaction, the player can then recruit them to join their squadron. The player may also choose to postpone a potential recruit's enlistment or dismiss them when reviewing their papers. It should be noted that if the player postpones enlistment, they cannot review the next application until the player chooses to accept or dismiss the current applicant. The barracks has room for eight soldiers. If the player has reached this limit and wishes to enlist new recruits, they must first discharge one of the existing squadron members. Training After assembling their first squadron, the player must undertake the introductory mission "City Patrol." After successfully completing this mission, the recruits may undertake training courses posted on the regimen board. Training courses will provide increases to the squadron's overall physical, mental, and tactical abilities. The focus on which attribute is improved varies from course to course, and the player is free to concentrate on the areas in which they wish their squadron to excel. Each training course takes 1 hour to complete (Earth time). When a training course is complete, all recruits present in the barracks will receive experience points, and the squadron's overall attributes will increase. Recruits can undertake training courses up to three times a day. Training sessions are renewed every day at 1:00 p.m. (PDT). Deployment Once the squadron is amply prepared, the player needs to speak with the squadron sergeant to deploy them on a mission. Deploying their squadron requires an expenditure of company seals, with costs increasing as mission difficulty increases. Furthermore, each mission has a minimum level requirement. At least one member of the squadron must meet this requirement to proceed. Missions require 18 hours (Earth time) to complete. The time remaining until a mission is completed can be viewed by opening the Timers interface located under Duty in the main menu. Each mission may only be undertaken once per week. Squadron Recruits Trivia * Mumutano and Seserikku are the only squadron recruits who appeared back at 1.0 as non-player character. E'ptolmi shares name and race with another 1.0 NPC, but they are actually from different clans. Category:Gameplay in Final Fantasy XIV